officalhyperct1505fandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Pan
Peter Pan is a 2018 American, Fantasy Film. It is directed by Marc Foster and was written by Allison Schroeder. This Films serves as a reboot of Peter Pan and acts as a beginning of a new trilogy based on the character. It also acts a alternative beginning and is different to the source material from Scottish author J.M Barrie. It stars Asher Angel as the titular Character, along with Jade Pettyjohn, Robert Downey Jr, Vinnie Jones, Kevin Chamberlin, Emma Stone and Scarlett Johansson. It had's it World Premier on the 22nd May 2018 at London's Leicester Square. It was Released Theatrically on 28th May 2018 Worldwide by Walt Disney Motion Pictures. It was a surprise hit at the box office grossing $780 Million on a $145 Million Budget. The Film mainly had positive reviews, with critics calling it a fresh take on the Disney Classic but had Criticism at the Character of Tiger Lilly at her rushed character arc. Plot Newborn Peter (Asher Angel) is left on the footsteps of an house in London. Several Years later Peter receives a letter from a person called Tiger Lilly (Emma Stone) that reveals that Peter is not normal and one day, he will find his destiny in 'This world or the next'. But the next Day the War is declared and with everyone going off to fight, Peter notices something in the air and he is taken aboard. Where he meets Tiger Lilly, Tinker Bell (Scarlett Johansson) and Wendy (Jade Pettyjohn). Who have come to collect Peter so that he fulfil his Destiny and defeat Blackbeard (Vinnie Jones). As they arrive in Neverland, the ship is shot down and they crash land in the jungle and they meet a young explore that goes by the name of Hook (Robert Downey Jr) who is trying to locate a way out of Neverland after being took as a Kid. Tiger Lilly suddenly remembers the legend that one day a boy that will return and be the one to kill Blackbeard. But Peter does not believe this and goes off on his own, where he is captured by Blackbeard's right hand man, Mr Smee (Kevin Chamberlin). As the others notice that Peter has gone, they notice a note that was left behind stating that it was time the Legend has a new ending and the they race to Blackbeard's Ship, where they are captured by Blackbeard after being tricked with the note. Blackbeard then set's the ship to London where he will invade and create a World based on his own. Peter receives the message and races to the ship where he chases Blackbeard's ship until he hits it out of the sky and back into Neverland. Peter then jumps from his ship down onto Blackbeard's ship and rescues his friends, but as they try and escape Peter is caught by Blackbeard and a battle breaks out in which Blackbeard is pushed overboard into the crocodile infested water and he is seemly presumed dead. But Peter realises that his home is in Neverland not London and decides to remain, with his friends to the delight with everyone, epically Hook who see's Peter as a little Brother. The Film ends with Blackbeard's locked door opening with a shadow. Production